


Play with me - Kinktober Week 1

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Office, Masturbation in Shower, Meeting Interruption, Nipple Play, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Summary: I'm part of a TNA Facebook group, where we're having a little Kinktober Challenge. This piece is for Week 1. Enjoy !
Relationships: Anna Houston/Sam Dalton
Kudos: 4





	Play with me - Kinktober Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of a TNA Facebook group, where we're having a little Kinktober Challenge. This piece is for Week 1. Enjoy !

It was the first time Anna literally had nothing to do on that Thursday afternoon. The kids were away for the day with their grandparents. She had done the laundry, the boys' room was clean, dinner was already prepared in the fridge.   
She looked at her phone. 2:36 p.m. No new messages. Sam usually sent her a few messages in the early afternoon when he was at work, sometimes sweet, sometimes with dangerous propositions, sometimes just to check if she was okay.   
  
The weather was pretty hot for a late May, almost 83°F. She decided to take a quick shower, to cool off a bit after her busy morning. While the warm water was running down her body, her mind couldn’t stop thinking about the last time they were together under that shower. The feeling of Sam’s touch on her wet skin, the taste of his kisses, her fingers running through his soaked hair...   
  
She started to touch her body the way Sam did, softly and sensually, trying to imagine it was him. Her hands skimmed her breast, her fingers playing with her nipples, already hard from the water temperature. Then one hand came back on her neck, and her hair, her eyes closed, playing the images in her head again and again. While caressing her breast, her other hand ran lower and lower, until she found her sweet spot.   
She started to delicately apply pressure, mimicking the movements of his tongue against her, the fire slowly building in her entire body. Her fingers picked up speed, while she was gripping her breast tighter, the pleasure threatening to overflow at any moment. She needed to feel him, right inside her. The images of their bodies intertwined under the hot shower were still flowing in her head, and she could almost hear him whisper in her ears _“You’re beautiful when you’re wet, my little treasure”_. The warm sensation spread through her body when she reached her orgasm, making her legs suddenly weak.   
  
She resumed her shower after finally catching her breath. She was drying herself while she heard her phone ring. She opened it, and saw she had two unread messages.   
  
**Sam**   
What are you up to this afternoon? Everything’s fine? Hope you don’t get bored with the boys away 😁   
  
**Sam**   
Anna? Are you OK?   
  
She smiled to herself, thinking about how she just staved off boredom. She started to type her answer, but she had a better idea. She opened the camera, took a picture of her towel embracing the curve of her breast, showing a piece of her skin still wet, and sent it.   
  
**Anna**   
Nothing interesting. Are you busy right now? 😘   
  
He answered almost immediately.   
  
**Sam**   
Oh my God, Anna! I'm in the middle of a business meeting! 😳   
  
**Anna**   
Oh! Now I'd like to be here, to see you trying not to blush. Did you like my picture?   
  
**Sam**   
I did! And now I want to run home, but I can’t. This meeting is important. You drive me crazy, you know that?   
  
Anna loved to tease him so much. An idea just popped up in her beautiful smart head. She quickly got out of the bathroom, and rummaged through her underwear. She dressed with just a delicate green lacy lingerie ensemble, the balcony bra enhancing her breast perfectly, then put on a pair of black heels. _PING_.   
  
**Sam**   
You’re still here?   
  
She ignored his text, and went straight to his home office. She closed the door behind her, and smiled when she found where she could do what she had in mind. She put the blind down to reduce the light spreading through the room. She sat in Sam's comfortable desk chair, adopting a sexy and suggestive pose, and took a picture from above. The softened afternoon light was giving hints of her body's curves, embellished by her fine lingerie. She couldn’t wait for his response.   
  
**Sam**   
😯😯😯😯   
  
**Sam**   
I'm… speechless.   
  
**Sam**   
Omg I was already annoyed with this meeting… You're an evil tease!   
  
**Anna**   
What are you waiting for then? Excuse yourself and play with me. Or I can just play on my own. Your choice.   
  
**Sam**

Anna...!   
  
In that meeting room, Sam was really trying not to look like he just received a picture of his nanny half-naked in his home office. He gulped a few times, the speaker bringing him right back to reality. “ _Everything okay, Mr. Dalton?_ ”.   
  
“ _Oh… Yes, absolutely, sorry, just uh... my parents_ ”, he answered, visibly flustered.   
Robin, who was seated next to him, turned his head to his brother at the question. While Sam was putting down his phone, Robin just caught sight of the picture in the conversation. The brothers looked at each other with intensity.   
  
“ _I’m sorry, I have to take a call. Robin will take over from me. I’ll be back in a moment_ ” said Sam, suddenly standing, using his suit jacket to hide the bulge in his pants. Robin looked at him with both surprise and irritation.   
  
Sam was hurrying along his office. He entered and locked the door. He started typing furiously, hoping he didn’t miss too much.   
  
**Sam**   
All clear. I’m with you. What are you doing?   
  
**Anna**   
Hello Mr. Dalton, I thought you were going to leave me all alone, in your office. I’m enjoying my hands skimming the fabric of my lingerie. Tell me what you want me to do next.   
  
**Sam**   
Slide your hands on your body. Your belly, your hips, your thighs. Then unclip your bra.   
  
**Anna**   
Mmmh. Feels good. Imagining your hands on me. Are you hard for me, Sam?   
  
She sent a picture of her hand cupping one breast, her hair sensually brushing her skin.   
  
**Sam**   
I am. I love your picture. I’d love to taste your skin. I’d lick your nipples greedily while caressing your inner thigh.   
  
**Anna**   
Playing with my nipple for you. I’ll go lower next. To see if I’m wet or if I need a bit more... stimulation. How do you feel? I’d love to feel you right now, hot under my touch.   
  
**Sam**   
I feel amazing. You know how to turn me on. I’m stroking myself, slowly, like you’d do. Touch yourself for me. Please.   
  
**Anna**   
I need to hear you.   
  
She answered the phone with her free hand, when she saw Sam’s ID calling.   
  
“ _Sam..._ ” she said, out of breath, while she was pleasuring herself in his office chair.   
  
“ _I’m here._ _Mmh_ ” he answered. His movements became quicker, as he was hearing Anna’s moans on the phone.   
  
She came first, her soft pleasure cries causing his orgasm. After catching her breath a few minutes later, Anna broke the thrilled silence.  
  
“ _Thank you, it was great for a first sexting session_ ” she said, giggling genuinely.   
  
“ _It was good, but I think I prefer to have you in my arms for real_ ” he answered with a smile in his voice.   
  
“ _I know. Now go back to work, before someone starts looking for you. Can’t wait to see you tonight_ ” before finally ending the phone call.


End file.
